yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Yūri Sakaki
This is the manga version of Yūri. For the anime character, see here. Yūri 'is one of main characters in ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V (manga) series. He is one of four personalities residing within Yūya Sakaki. Appearance Yūri's appearance is similar with his original counterpart, he has very short, thick, pink eyebrows and purple eyes. Like his counterparts, his hair is two-toned, in his case being uniformly violet with pink underneath - his fringes extending to frame his face, with two pointing upwards. His outfit appears to be an officer's uniform of sorts, consisting of a purple and light blue waistcoat, pink cravat, a two-part cape of red and purple coat, a purple abbreviated coat with thick cuffs and gold shoulder bands with an amber-colored setting, fastened at the collar bone, and light blue pants tucked into silver-tinted leather boots. Like Yūto, when in control of Yūya's body, his clothes stays the same for exception of his two-part red and purple cape that was replaced with Yūya's cloak. Personality Yūri's character is almost a total opposite of his original counterpart. Yūri is on friendly terms with Yūya, Yūto, and Yūgo. He still retain his cruel and somewhat sadistic side while Dueling, though he has a justify reason for doing so. Yūri always speaks in direct emotional way without thinking of how the person he talks to feels, which is quite similar with the original Yūgo, but Yūri is fully aware of how his words would impact others. He is perceptive, able to tell lies. This mainly due to his belief that every person whoever it is has a darkness inside their heart. He is also quite a narcissist, which is shown after seeing Yuzu's fondness for handsome guy, he thought that she may have interest in him and then assumed she would be sad if a "handsome guy" gone, referring to himself when Yūya asked to switch place. Like Yūto and Yūgo, Yūri cares for Yūya and protective of him, though his level of protectiveness goes farther to the point he will mercilessly beat up anyone who harms Yūya in anyway regardless of the reason. History '''Past At yet unknown point in the past, Yūri somehow shared body with Yūya. Together with Yūto and Yūgo who were also sharing body with Yūya, they erased Yūya's scattered memories about them inside his mind. The reason they were doing this is not yet revealed, but whatever happened before made Yūya sad enough to make them decided to erase all memories that involved them.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 007: "G.O.D!" Erasing Yūya's Memories Yūri first appeared along side Yūgo, riding on the back of the latter's D-Wheel, touring inside Yūya's mind. He told Yūgo that if they didn't go back immediately, Yūya might started to become suspicious, but Yūgo assured him that he already entrusted the matter to Yūto to make a cover up for them. They then stopped when they spotted a shard of broken glass that Yūgo picked up and stated it might be a fragment of his memories. Yūri questioned was Yūgo thinking of wanting Yūya to remember him, but Yūgo denied this, reminding that if he wishes so then he won't purposely erased Yūya's memories. Yūri then reminded him that it's better for their memories to remain disappear inside Yūya, to which Yūgo replied that the understood since there's only sadness if Yūya remember it.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 007: "G.O.D!" Yūri vs. Sora Deeming Yūya was too kind as he saw him starting to falter after hearing Sora's story about his younger sister, Yūri decided to take matters into his own hands and forcefully switched place with Yūya in the middle of his Duel against Sora, stating that it would be appropriate for Sora's Fusion Deck to face his own Fusion Deck, and he himself felt that Sora reeks of vulgar scum. Yūri warned Sora that he wasn't as soft as Yūya did, much to the latter's protest from the inside. Surprised at Yūya's sudden change of attitude (not knowing about his split personalities), Sora tried to reason with Yūri by once again bringing up his sick younger sister, but Yūri coldly shouted at Sora that he could just go to hell with his younger sister because it has nothing to do with him, showing he doesn't care a slightest bit about it.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 008: "Sora's Hospitality" Yūri first got an Action Card by using his whip and then used magic card "Pendulum Fusion" to Fusion summon "Chimerafflesia" by using "Entermate Barracuda" and "Entermate Ballad" as the Fusion materials. Sora tried to counter its effect by using his magic card, but Yūri countered it with the Action Card that he got. Sora cried out about his sister, but Yūri once again reminded him that it has nothing to do with him and declared whatever the reason is he won't forgive anyone who hurt Yūya as he ruthlessly attacked Sora. This worried Yūya who told him that he has gone too far, but Yūri revealed that everything Sora has said was nothing but a lie, explaining every people is carrying darkness inside their heart, pointing out the fact that Sora was talking nonstop about his sob story is the proof of his lie. Yūri then taunted Sora that he will give him terror for being a bad boy. Furious at Yūri and realised there was no point in continuing his facade any longer, Sora confirmed that everything he said was indeed a lie as Yūri ripped the photo that Yūya picked earlier. Yūri tried to get an Action Card, but got into another trap as Sora revealed that the photo he had ripped was the switch to that trap. Sora countered attack by using the Pendulum prototype cards Reiji gave to him, summoning "Edge Imp Cotton Eater", shocking Yūri and Yūya. Sora activated his monster's effect to reduce Yūri's LP to 1600. The pain from the shockwave made Yūri realised that something was wrong. He then noticed Yuzu and wondered who she is. Yūya answered that she is his manager, and Yūri then wondered if she has interest in him, to which Yūya immediately denied. They were interrupted by Sora who performed another Fusion Summon that reduce his LP to 100. Sora revealed that he had tripled the Solid Vision damage in their Action Field, which consequently make it more dangerous. Yūya asked Yūri to switch back with him, but Yūri was worried that even if they switch place now there's no guarantee he could stand and it's his fault that their LP has been reduced so much. However, Yūya assured Yūri that if he wasn't there, he wouldn't have known of Sora's true nature, and there was something he wants to tell to Sora. Yūri looked at Yuzu and thought she may get sad if a handsome guy gone, to which Yūya retorted that she would be okay. Relented, Yūri allowed Yūya to be in control once again.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 009: "Fusion VS Fusion" Abilities Yūri is athletic and acrobatic with strong tolerance for pain. Like Yūya, he is able to manipulate Solid Vision system, though not as much as Yūya could. In his case, he is able to manifest a thorn whip to take an Action Card that is faraway from him like Yūya does with his pigeon and at the same time prevents his opponent from getting the Action Card. Deck Like his original counterpart, Yūri uses "Predator Plants" Deck that consists of carnivorous plant-like monsters. However, sharing a body and Deck with Yūya, Yūri also uses a magic card like "Pendulum Fusion" that enables him to perform Fusion Summon by using Pendulum monsters. Duels References }} Navigation Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V manga characters